The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Drinking vessels with lids having sealing mechanisms are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,176 discloses a seal mechanism for a drinking vessel that is movable between a cleaning position and a use position. U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,258 discloses a lid assembly having a main body to which a stopper cap and stopper cover may be attached.